naruto_fourth_age_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Shop
Notice! "Items" refers to weapon/misc accessories. All purchases go through MakotoOfTheSixPaths, or other authorized persons who will be named here. In the Ryo Bank, the purchase will be recorded as a proof of the purchase. Custom Weapons/Armor can be created for 1,000,000 Ryo. (Must also be approved by RP creator, and CAN be increased depending on the power of the desired weapon.) Custom Items can be created for 500,000 Ryo. (Must also be approved by RP creator, and CAN be increased depending on the power of the desired item.) Distrubution of Purchased items is a crime, and if found to have bought/sold items from the Ryo Shop to another character or NPC, you will receive the Death Penalty and have to start again using a previously NPC'd Academy Student character. This is similar to weapons distriburion laws IRL. Weapons: ''Swords: Chakra Saber: 350,000 Ryo Katana: 50,000 Ryo Longsword: 60,000 Ryo Greatsword: 100,000 Ryo Wakizashi: 40,000 Ryo Kodachi: 25,000 Ryo Nodachi: 150,000 Ryo Tanto: 30,000 Ryo Shortsword: 40,000 Ryo Polearms: Scythe: 100,000 Ryo Spear: 120,000 Ryo Naginata: 100,000 Ryo Glaive: 150,000 Ryo Other Polearm: 135,000 Ryo Other Weapons: Sickle: 75,000 Ryo War Fan(Temari): 110,000 Ryo War Fan(Madara): 200,000 Ryo Club/Mace: 80,000 Ryo Axe: 95,000 Ryo Flail: 120,000 Ryo Armor: Solid: Gauntlets, Chestplate, Greaves, Boots, Helmet: 500,000 Ryo Chain: Gloves, Mail, Skirt, Boots, Coif: 350,000 Ryo Leather: Gloves, Cuirass, Greaves, Boots, Helmet: 300,000 Ryo Chakra Resistant Cloth: Gloves, Shirt, Vest, Pants, Sandals, Headband: 400,000 Ryo Combat Accessories Weapons: Small Jutsu Scroll(1 Jutsu)(1): 75,000 Ryo Large Jutsu Scroll(10 Jutsu)(Worn on a strap around your torso, resting on your back.)(1): 750,000 Ryo Shuriken(10): 50,000 Ryo Kunai(5): 50,000 Ryo Senbon(15): 60,000 Ryo Makibishi(20): 35,000 Ryo Metal Wire(30ft Length)(3): 150,000 Ryo Explosive Tag(10): 100,000 Ryo Bomb Ball(1): 45,000 Ryo Poison Fog Ball(1): 75,000 Ryo Sleeping Gas Ball(1): 80,000 Ryo Flash Bomb(1): 80,000 Ryo Armor: Small Pouch(15 items max)(1): 130,000 Ryo Medium Pouch(20 items Max)(1): 175,000 Ryo Large Pouch(25 items Max)(1): 250,000 Ryo Small Backpack(30 items Max)(1) 300,000 Ryo Medium Backback(40 items Max)(1) 400,000 Ryo Large Backpack(50 items Max)(1) 500,000 Ryo Chakra Shield: 750,000 Ryo Misc: Soldier Pill: 10,000 Ryo Food Pill: 2,000 Ryo (Food Pills are split off from the Soldier Pill in this RP, and simply give your body the nutrients it needs, replacing a single meal per pill.) Blood Replenishment Pill: 20,000 Ryo Chakra Connection Tags(Comes as a set; One to receive chakra, and one to transfer it.)(1): 1,000,000 Ryo Gravity Seal Tag x5(1): 2,500,000 Ryo Gravity Seal Tag x10(1): 15,000,000 Ryo Gravity Seal Tag x15(1): 30,000,000 Ryo Gravity Seal Tag x20(1): 80,000,000 Ryo Gravity Chamber(Adjustable to a max of x100): 1,000,000,000 '"WARINING: Use gravity accessories wisely! A jump of x10 or more is LETHAL. This is NOT Dragonball Z. We are not Saiyans. The human body cannot physically handle that kind of jump. You must train your body constantly, and PROPERLY, for 6 months before jumping to the next tag! If you try to rush the training, you can severly injure yourself, or even die from overworking the body! For your body to get used to the new gravity, you must BEGIN with simply doing basic movements like walking/crawling! Do not jump into combat practice! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!"' ---- Limited Stock Items------- (Currently 0 in stock for all.) Byakugan(1): 250,000,000 Ryo Byakugan(2): 500,000,000 Ryo Sharringan(1): 400,000,000 Ryo Sharringan(2): 800,000,000 Ryo Mangekyou Sharringan - Kamui(Left for Kakashi's Kamui/Right for Obito's Kamui)(1): 1,000,000,000 Ryo Mangekyou Sharringan - Kamui(Left and Right/Both Kakashi/Obito's Kamui)(2): 2,000,000,000 Ryo Mangekyou Sharringan - Amaterasu+Susano'o'(Must be used as a set)(2): 5,000,000,000 Ryo Mangekyou Sharringan - Tsukuyomi(Must be used as a set)(2): 3,000,000,000 Ryo '''Procedure to enable non-uchiha to activate/deactivate doujutsu at will: 20,000,000,000 Ryo The eyes can only be purchased if available, and come from criminals after exectution or imprisonment, and enemy shinobi.